


James As The Giant Peach

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween, Scare, peach - Freeform, sibling argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: James really regrets volunteering him and his siblings to go trick-or-treating. Especially when his Aunt Hermione picked out his costume.





	James As The Giant Peach

James regretted volunteering him and his siblings to go trick-or-treating with Aunt Hermione and her family. He was unaware at the time that it involved wearing a costume. If he had known, he would have picked his own.

"Aunt Hermione!" James gasped. "I am not being a bloody massive peach!"

"Language James." Hermione scolded. "You have nothing else to wear."

James growled and begrudgingly put on the humiliating giant peach costume. When he was ready he saw his siblings and cousins wearing normal costumes. Lily and Albus as cats, Hugo as an owl and Rose as a rose. James was furious. His Aunt Hermione picked a humiliating outfit for him on purpose.

"Ta-da!" Hermione giggled. "James as the giant peach!"

James' dad walked in, and took a look at his son. "I get it 'Mione. You'll have to lend him your copy of James and The Giant Peach."

James gave all the adults a glare.

"My costume was based off a book?" James hated this costume.

After Halloween was over, James solemnly admitted that he set it on fire.


End file.
